


Новая буква алфавита

by bfcure, fandom_Omegaverse_2019



Series: Драбблы от G до PG-13 [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alpha Ryan Sinclair, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Asexual Character, Asexual Yasmin Khan, Beta Graham O'Brien, F/F, Omega Verse, Omega Yasmin Khan
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 09:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom_Omegaverse_2019
Summary: Яз ненавидит «эти дни» у омег. А ещё подсознание решило, что Доктор — её возможная пара. Что странно, потому что Доктор — не альфа, не омега и даже не бета...





	Новая буква алфавита

От ТАРДИС их отделяет узкий мост над горной речушкой, которая течет где-то очень далеко внизу. Если они сумеют удержать равновесие, то спасутся. Если нет… Яз предпочитает об этом не думать. По большому счёту между высотой и отравленной стрелой нет особой разницы: они обе одинаково смертельны.

По позвоночнику пробегает ледяная волна. «Это потому, что мне страшно», — уговаривает себя Яз. Но её футболка липкая от пота, живот скрутило в узел, а в уши кто-то словно натолкал ваты. Поэтому она знает, что страх тут ни при чём. Чёрт. Течка должна была начаться только через четыре дня, что ж так не вовремя-то? Яз спотыкается, и Доктор берёт её за руку. Голова перестаёт кружиться. Наверное, это и есть ответ. Подсознание Яз решило, что Доктор — подходящая пара, и теперь гормоны сходят с ума. «Беситесь дальше, вам не светит», — мстительно думает Яз. 

Даже если бы Доктор ответила ей взаимностью, это ничего бы не изменило, потому что Яз не хочет заниматься сексом ни с кем и никогда. Ни с мужчинами, ни с женщинами, ни с альфами, ни с омегами. Правда, организму это, к сожалению, не объяснишь, поэтому раз в месяц приходится терпеть удушающий жар, который не снаружи, а внутри, ну, и насмешки младшей сестры, и снисходительное сочувствие матери. Поэтому Яз даже рада, что в этот раз течка настигла её не дома. Когда за ними закрывается дверь ТАРДИС, она вздыхает с облегчением и практически сползает по стене на пол. Доктор и Райан подхватывают её под руки и усаживают на фиолетовый диван, появившийся в ТАРДИС неделю назад. А может, и не неделю: в корабле, существующем в каждой точке времени и пространства, определять точное время (как это ни парадоксально) довольно сложно.

— Док, у тебя на кухне есть лёд? — спрашивает Грэм.

— В холодильнике? — несколько неуверенно отвечает Доктор и успокаивающе хлопает Яз по руке. 

— Райан, пока я делаю компресс, принеси Яз воды, — распоряжается Грэм, и Райан с готовностью подчиняется. Вероятно, вид у Яз действительно неважный, ведь Грэм — бета и запахов, выдающих эмоции омег и альф, практически не чувствует.

Доктор ободряюще сжимает её плечо.

Она пахнет так, как, наверное, пахли бы приключения и космос, если бы у них был запах. Но Доктор не альфа, не омега и даже не бета. Она что-то другое. Как-то она сказала Яз, что на Галлифрее разделение на омег и альф тысячелетия назад потеряло смысл. Яз думает: наверное, это из-за того, что Повелители времени способны регенерировать в любой пол. Доктор повторяет фразу «когда я была мужчиной» достаточно часто, чтобы поверить — это не шутка. 

Райан возвращается со стаканом восхитительно ледяной воды. Она ненадолго гасит пожар внутри.

— Не боишься ко мне подходить, пока я в таком состоянии? — бормочет Яз. — Ты же альфа.

— Прости, но ты не пахнешь как возбуждённая омега, — фыркает Райан, забирая у неё пустой стакан.

— А как я пахну?

— Как будто тебя всё достало.

Это верное определение. Яз ненавидит собственную беспомощность до дрожи в коленях. Впрочем, сейчас всё её тело дрожит от лихорадки, так что можно считать, что злость достигла отметки «тринадцать» по десятибалльной шкале. 

Грэм находит на кухне не только лёд, но и полотенце с трогательными синими цветочками, и у Яз невольно вырывается смешок. Полотенце в васильках — странная вещь даже для Доктора.

— Нам не помешало бы заглянуть в аптеку, — говорит Грэм. — Желательно в двадцать первый век. В ТАРДИС же нет лекарств для… таких случаев?

— Двадцать первый век — вчерашний день, — Доктор взмахивает свободной рукой. — Если куда и лететь, то только в пятьдесят первый. Медицина там достигла небывалых высот.

Она подбегает к консоли и дёргает за рычаг, а Яз внезапно осознает, что облегчение приносили прикосновения Доктора, а вода и лёд здесь ни при чём.

ТАРДИС, видимо, по-настоящему ей сочувствует, потому что она материализуется напротив входа в больницу.

На улице никто не обращает на Яз внимания, и это радует. Потому что в родном Шеффилде какой-нибудь альфа не преминул бы облапать её за задницу или крикнуть вслед что-нибудь неприличное. С другой стороны, в приёмном покое ждут своей очереди трехголовый гуманоид и кто-то, очень похожий на дракона, так что омега в течке — зрелище явно привычное и не вызывающее никаких реакций, кроме: «Проводите девушку в сканерную номер десять, она сейчас свободна».

— Это зачем? — шёпотом спрашивает Яз.

— Чтобы просканировать тебя и создать таблетки с учётом особенностей твоего организма, — так же тихо отвечает Доктор. — Не переживай, это займёт полчаса от силы.

— А смысл? Вряд ли я сюда вернусь, когда таблетки закончатся, — вздыхает Яз. Доктор снова держит её за руку, и дурман отступает. Даже кажется, что дует лёгкий ветерок. Это восхитительно.

— Напоминаю, это пятьдесят первый век, — Доктор подмигивает ей и крепче сжимает пальцы. — Вместе с первой порцией готовых таблеток выдается мини-синтезатор, так что потом ты сможешь делать их сама. Здорово, правда?

Технологии будущего поражают. Яз не нужно раздеваться, чтобы сканер выполнил свою работу. Или переставать цепляться за Доктора. Последнее особенно важно.

Доктор гладит её ладонь большим пальцем, и мир окончательно приходит в фокус.

— У тебя вообще есть второй пол? — выдыхает Яз.

Доктор пожимает плечами.

— Я — дельта.

Как будто это что-то объясняет. Но Доктор улыбается, мягко, открыто, и в данный момент остальное не имеет значения.


End file.
